


Cigar box

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cigars, F/M, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Short extra scene from "Alone"Beth finds Daryl some Cuban cigars.Daryl flirts with his eyes.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Kudos: 21





	Cigar box

Early on when Beth was exploring the funeral home she found a back room with a linens closet that had extra sheets. 

"Daryl!! " Beth yelled excitedly but it had Daryl tripping over his own feet rushing down the stairs and around a few hallways to find her, his bowstring taunt and ready. 

Beth stood there, smiling like a Cheshire Cat and clutched in her dainty white dove hands was a dark wooden box

"Girl! The hell yous a'hollern for huh? Damn near had me thinking something happen to you!? " 

He could feel his face was red because of how hot it was. His hand was trembling as he wiped it over his face just to give his shaking hand something to do. 

She looked like she was ready to apologize when he cut her off, voice sounding aggravated, "what's that you got there, give it here. "

She gave a surprise Oh and hands it over, his outburst forgotten in exchange for childish excitement. "I found something I think you're gonna love. "

He took the box and could smell it, the thick heavy scent of tobacco, flipping the heavy wood lid open (it was expensive dark wood) to reveal ten thick Cuban cigars. It made Daryl's mouth water. 

"See! " She gave him this look 

Did I do good? 

"Where'd you find these? "

He murmurs loud enough for her to hear as he takes one out of the case, sniffing it before tucking the box under his arm. He takes out a knife and cuts off one side, sticking it in his mouth he lights up. 

"In the closet back here, " She turns backward and points. 

Daryl thinks he was saving it for a special occasion, whoever was living here before. He says as much. 

Beth watches the way Daryl sucks in his cheeks when he smokes, inhaling. 

He let's his head fall back, the stress he feels for a moment melt away as the harsh nicotine runs it's corse through his veins like little black rivers. 

He let's out a plume of smoke Beth can't help but take in a lung full as she inhales the air around her. 

He gives her a look that she can't read, it's dark and hooded. 

She doesn't say anything, just holds his gaze; her heart pounding. 

He takes another long drag, blowing the smoke out his nose as he speaks and Beth can't help thinking it's the sexiest thing she's ever seen. 

"Come on, we ain't done. "


End file.
